Let me go stop my pain big brother I
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Another CHARACTER DEATH fic.. Leo/Don this time Art by NeoFox


Time for another CHARACTER DEATH FAN-FIC!

I've already killed Leo and Raph so… what if the youngest of the family die this time, huh?

Maybe I'm crazy, but the idea of killing Don and Mikey is soooo… eh… eh… well, just enjoy the story.

No… I don't own them T.T

DAMN YOU NICK!

**Let me go… stop my pain, big brother I**

We'd been ambushed,

we fought 'til our last breathe

we'd defeated them all

but the price of our victory was too high.

You tried to protect me

and they hurt you… badly.

I could see the blade in your chest

the blade that was supposed to kill me

lays now dangerously close to your heart.

And now here we are,

alone and injured.

You're scared

I can see it in your face,

I'm scared too

but I have to be strong

for you… my little brother.

I can't remove the sword

I don't wanna cause you more pain!

If I do it you will… you will… die…

No!

I won't let that happen!

I've called the guys,

They said they're coming.

I hold your hand… tightly

to let you know I'm here with you.

You're cold… almost freezing…

And now you're crying!

Oh Donnie! Please, don't do it!

My heart is breaking

I can't stand seeing you like this.

"It's all my fault!" I yell.

I know it is… the blade was for me

not for you.

"_It's ok" _you say_ "It's not your fault"_

The more that you try to calm me

the more I blame myself…

You're dying because of me, Donnie!

A few tears are resting in your face

I wipe them away and caress your cheek

God! You're freezing cold!

Guys, please… come quickly!

It's been 30 minutes now

"_Leo"_

Your voice is almost a whisper

"I'm here, Donnie. You'll be ok"

I'm lying to myself,

We both know he won't make it…

NO!

I can't give up!

Donnie can't give up!

My eyes are closing, I'm so tired

but I can't sleep, not now.

I can barely feel the grip of your hand,

your sight is lost in the dark sky

the bright in your eyes is disappearing

your tears had stopped

but now mine are falling down your body.

I can't cry

I must be strong

but it's useless…

more tears come to my eyes.

I wish I could do something

You're in so much pain!

If I could stop your suffering…

Oh God…

Please, send me a sign!

"_L-Leo…i-it h-hurts… s-so much!"_

I already know that

But what can I do?

"Sssh… don't talk, please"

"_Leo…W-we know… I-I'm not… g-gonna…m-make it"_

"Don't you dare to say that, Donatello!"

I didn't want to get angry

but I can't allow you to die

you can't die!

"_L-Leo, p-please… listen t-to me…"_

"Donnie, you're not gonna die!"

"_L-Leonardo!"_

You never use my full name

but I guess that's your way

to shut me…

you have something to tell me

and I'm not listening… my fault again…

"Ok… what is it Don?"

"_You have to… do m-me… a f-favor…"_

"Anything!"

"_T-there's only… one way t-to… end this n-nightmare… f-forever"_

"How?"

I knew it!

You have an idea!

Like always…

I so wanted to know

your brilliant idea…!

But the following words

were not the ones I wanted to hear…

"_Finish me"_

"What!"

I can't believe what you just have said!

It must be for the blood lost…

You're talking nonsense!

You can't be asking me…

to kill you…

"Donnie, no! I can't!"

"_Y-yes, you can… i-it's s-so simple… j-just… one…l-last… s-stab…"_

Yeah, easy to say but to do…?

No, no, no!

"Donnie, please!"

I cry over his cold neck… helplessly…

I'd rather die before causing pain

to one of my brothers

but… maybe this is the sign

what I asked for…

But…

Is this the only way?

"_Let m-me go… s-stop my p-pain big brother…"_

It had to end like this?

Why?

Why, God, are you letting him die

in such a horrible way?

I can read in your face

that you're not scared anymore

you have that look in your eyes

the look you have

when you come through with

some new experiment

you're not gonna change your mind

for my disgrace…

You're ready to die

by my hands.

"_T-tell the others… I-I… love them... and… L-Leo?"_

"Hmmm?"

"_D-don't b-blame y-yourself f-for this, ok?_

_I'll b-be… in a b-better p-place… __no… n-no… m-more pain… __n-ne… n-never…a-again"_

I wish those simple words

were enough to heal

my broken heart…

"_P-please…d-do it n-now…"_

I choke back a sob...

"_I'm ready…"_

I'm not, little brother…

"Why are you letting me…?"

"_B-because… I know… y-you'll m-make it f-fast"_

How you can be sure?

What if hesitate?

What if I cause you

more pain?

"_I t-trust you, Leo… do it"_

With shaky hands I take the blade…

Before I could notice

You were hugging me

You're scared after all

I know

I can feel you shaking a little

and your crying again…

"I'll do it Donnie… for your sake"

You nod

I'm ready now…

I'm ready to take your life

To ease your pain…

To stop your pain.

"I'm sorry" I mutter

My voice sounds terrible

"_D-don't be…L-Leo"_

The final moment…

one last stab… and you've be gone

forever…

"Love you Donnie"

And that's the last thing you hear…

I plug the blade deep into your heart

I'm starting to feel sick

Your blood…

Your precious blood

Now pouring a lot

from your heart

to my hands…

You'll be in peace now…

The grip on my shell is gone

I feel your arms slumping…

You're gone…

…

"…_nnhn..."_

Wait…

Did you just… move?

Are you… agonizing?

But…

you were supposed to…

Did I cause you more pain?

No!

No, no, no, no!

What have I done?

"_L-Lo…v-ve… y-you… L-Le…L-Leo"_

Your last words…

Now, you're officially gone.

I get it, Donnie.

You couldn't leave without telling me

your last good bye.

I broke the hug at last and I see your face,

you left this world smiling!

you were smiling

Too bad I can't do the same.

All that I can do now

is cry… uncontrollably

I feel like I've been ripped apart

from the inside.

The others are here now…

Too late…

You're gone, Donnie

Forever.

I can only see Mikey burying his face on Raph's shoulder.

Both of them are crying…

After your funeral, many days ago,

Raph asked me

if you suffered when you died.

I could only smile at him

and looked at the sky.

Donnie,

We both now that,

it's our secret.

I stopped your pain,

I set you free…

You left this life

in peace.


End file.
